


Warmth

by guccimonster



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Campfires, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Implied Former Relationships, Kissing, Romance, Short One–Shot, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guccimonster/pseuds/guccimonster
Summary: “I like it when you’re cold.”“Why?”“Because then I get to warm you up.”





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little piece I wrote for no reason a few years ago, nevertheless, I wanted to share it ^^
> 
> Enjoy!

"I didn't think it'd be this chilly tonight," Arturia rubbed her arms to warm herself. The wood in the fire crackled. The flames bounced alight in her green eyes.

Gilgamesh nestled beside her. Snuggling closer to her. His warm breath tickled her cheek and he lolled his head against her shoulder, "Well, the cold isn't such a bad thing,"

"And why on earth is that?" Arturia shivered.

Gilgamesh smirked. He tugged at her clothes and invited her closer into his arms. Arturia was stubborn. Her gaze danced with a challenging blaze.

"What are you doing?" The tips of her ears were red. Her mouth curled in annoyance.

"Trying to warm you up," Then there was a mischievous grin on his face. "However, if you want, there are more, _enjoyable_ , ways to get warmer."

She flushed. Her heart skipped a beat when he pulled her to him. He kissed her ear, nibbling gently, and braided his fingers into her golden hair, tilting her head back to kiss her neck.

Arturia squirmed. Her hands gripped his clothes and the fire burnished their skin. His mouth found hers and drew a delicious noise from her. He pinned her down by her shoulders and leaned over her.

Arturia uttered a strange sound when he pressed light kisses to her throat and licked her pulse which palpitated against his tongue. He changed quickly from kisses to nips and red marks bloomed into rose petals from his ministrations on her neck.

"G-Gilgamesh," Arturia croaked. For the love of God, she wouldn't hold out. "Gilgamesh, _enough_ ,"

He straightened, eyes exploring her curiously, "You don't want to?"

He drew his hand down her throat which left a burning trail in its wake.

"I... I need time to think," she felt his weight vanish, and she got to her feet, shaking her head.

She needed to clear her thoughts.

…

…

Arturia took a stroll down the trail. She didn't go too far. She needed to think about this. About them.

She knew Gilgamesh for about seven months now. They had been together for at least for five. But this wasn't the first time he tried to pull a stunt like that before.

It wasn't like she felt uncomfortable with such actions. She just wanted to make sure she was making the right choice and she didn't want to get closer to him without knowing if he was serious as she was.

Gilgamesh was a man of many treasures. She was aware of his past relationships and the result of every single one. He even admitted that he had grown bored with his former partners, and their lackluster interactions.

He told Arturia that she had an unquenchable fire that drew him like a moth to a flame. But one day, that fire could burn out, and then what? He'd leave her heartbroken and alone? She built walls around her heart to make sure that would not happen for a reason.

Five months were far longer than with his other lovers, but still, it wasn't enough to tie the knot and guarantee that death do they part.

When she went back to the campsite, she spotted Gilgamesh hunched over the bonfire. She walked over to his side and hunkered down next to him.

"Hey," she murmured. He held out his hand for her. She accepted the silent gesture.

"Are you all right?" he squeezed her hand. "I... I know I might be rushing things, and I, uh, I don't want to ruin what's between us. I like what we have. But is it wrong to want... more?"

Arturia stared into his eyes. He had never sounded like that before. So, helpless and unsure. "You mean it?" Arturia searched his eyes, wanting an honest and truthful answer, “you want to be with me?"

Gilgamesh leaned forward and curled a lock of her hair between his fingers. His mouth twitched, "Of course I want to be with you. Why do you think I'm with you in the first place?"

"You're not with me just because you want to use me then throw me away?" she blurted out.

"Is that what you thought?"

She lowered her head, "I... was cautious, at first, I didn't want to have any problems, but then I started hearing things,"

"What things?" he narrowed his eyes.

"You had many lovers in the past, and people had told me that if I didn't want to be hurt, I shouldn't invest too much into it."

"So, you believed their word, over mine?"

"I had to consider the possibilities, and don't whitewash yourself, Gilgamesh, you know as well as I do that you have been flippant with your previous partners, and don't blame me for trying to protect my heart from a one-sided relationship."

Gilgamesh opened his mouth, however, there were no words. He looked away. She then felt guilty. She cupped his cheeks and turned his head to her.

"Gilgamesh. I want to be honest with you and I want you to be honest with me too. I don't want any more secrets between us. I want to share my life to you, and I hope you can you the same for me."

He blushed fiercely for the first time like a lovestruck teenage boy at her words, and Arturia grinned and hugged him. He was such a child sometimes.

"I'd like to get warm, if you don't mind."


End file.
